


We Are Burning All The Bridges

by athousandfireworks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Bad Boy Kim Jongin | Kai, Bad Boy Kyungsoo, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Programmer Kyungsoo, Slice of Life, i'm so bad at tagging but i hope you still give this fic a try, if you are feeling lost right now, so many things will happen along the road, there will probably be some explicit scene later but yeaaaA, they basically met in a deserted gas station, you will love this story because we can be lost together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfireworks/pseuds/athousandfireworks
Summary: Jongin is one lost guy and Kyungsoo isn't so far from that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) this work is originally posted on aff but i decide to post it on here too lol. i'm so sorry if there's a grammatical error:( i truly hope you give this fic a try though:)x

_I’ll take you to somewhere far_

_ With some cash and no map _

_ I’ll take you to somewhere far _

_ Where we can cry and no one finds out _

 

“Have you gone out of your fucking mind?”

“What now, Sehun?” He takes his cigarette and throws it to the ground. His foot stomps on the leftover. The sun is shining and the temperature is probably above 30 celcius degrees now that Jongin can pratically feel his skin burn.

“‘ _What now’??_ Jongin, you decided to make a fucking getaway without telling me and you just _calmly_ asking me _what now_ instead of apologizing?”

“Chill, it’s not like I’m 5, Sehun. And about the apology, I’ll send you one soon so don’t worry about it.” He gets in his car and closes the door.

“You little jerk, how can I be _chill_. You’re out there! All wildin’ and alone…I’m scared for you. Where are you heading to?”

Jongin thinks about it for awhile. He ponders whether to give Sehun a lie or honesty, but he finally decides to give his what-so-called-bestfriend the most honest answer he could offer, “I don’t know.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘ _you don’t know’_? You left the apartment _on a fucking Monday_ , I went home and saw your room was empty because you took your goddamn weird old car and everything you have with you. _Worse,_ youeven got the fucking courage to choose not to pick the phone up until it’s _Tuesday_. Don’t just give me a freaking ‘ _I don’t know’_ , Kim Jongin. I need an explanation!” Jongin can’t help but chuckle because he knew Sehun must’ve sworn a lot when he knew he would be the only one who inhibits the apartment.

“Don’t you dare insulting my car,” Jongin says as he holds the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can fix the rearview mirror, “I just feel like leaving, that’s all.”

“Why? Is it because of-”

“No,” Jongin cuts him off before Sehun tries to guess his mind, “It’s not because of that thing, okay?”

“Then, what? Tell me, come on! I’m not a stranger, Jongin. I’ve been your best friend since forever _plus,_ I’myour cursed roommate! I deserve a proper explanation.” Jongin can hear the younger on the other end of the line rustling his own hair. Sehun is definitely so tired of Jongin’s bullshit.

“I’m sorry, Sehun. But I don’t think I can give you one. Don’t worry about me, okay? Just,” He sighs, “Take care of yourself, okay? I’m sorry I left without saying anything but I really, really need to go. Maybe I need it to clear off my mind? I don’t know, but one thing is sure. Don’t wait for me to come back because I will never do that. You got that?”

“What if your parents ask me? What if they go to the police and file a missing person?”

Jongin can’t help but snort, “They won’t do that. They won’t even give you a call, trust me.”

He knows Sehun won’t give up that easily, but bringing his parents to the conversation pretty much makes him even more confident in his choice. He should have known that but Jongin guessed he’s just _that_ desperate.

“I hate it when I can’t persuade you.”

“You know I’m a hard-headed kid.”

“You’re a hard-headed jerk, Jongin,” Sehun says weakly. 

“Agree on that one,” He leaned down until his back can touch the seat comfortably, “See you later, Sehun. Don’t miss me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Go fuck that Luhan guy, instead.”

“You fu-” Before Jongin hears his friend swear for the last time, he cuts off the line.

He throws the phone to the passenger seat beside him and turns the key in the ignition. His day _almost_ goes entirely smoothly, until the engine stars to sound like it’s begging him to take a rest. He tries to turn the key again, but the machine makes even more _desperate_ sound—if that even makes sense—than before.

“Fuck!!” He hits the steering wheel and lays his forehead on it. His life can’t even go right for one entire day. He’s in a deserted gas station where nobody can help beside the old cashier man in the 24-hour convenience store. He doesn’t have enough cash to buy proper food—well, he doesn’t even have a map to know where he’s going—so if he can be honest to himself, he’ll say he’s doomed.

He decides to go out and checks his fate. He opens the hood and smoke is coming out of it. Jongin knows there’s nothing he can do to fix the mess that is his car, because he also _knows_ that his car is _indeed_ old and weird, just like what Sehun stated a few minutes ago.

He thinks of ways to survive this messy getaway. The best plan he can think of is waiting for someone to come to this empty gas station. So he gets in his car, rolls the window down because the air inside the car suffocates him—he’s had enough of suffocating experience for now—and sets his seat to the most comfortable position. He takes his earphone and low-battery phone. The music starts blaring and Jongin is at peace, at least for a little while.

 

_ All the street lights, glowing, happen to be _

_ Just like moments passing in front of me _

_ So I hopped in the cab and I paid my fare _

_ See I know my destination, I’m just not there _

 

_ I’m just not there in these streets _

_ Life just ain’t fair _

 

_ You look like the kind of person _

_ I would love to talk about _

_ Brag you to mum and dad _

_ They’ll know their son can do one thing right _

 

The time he opens his eyes, the sun has set and forms the perfect hue. Mixture of yellow and orange, with a touch of pink and blue. The air isn’t as hot and humid as before. Instead, a blowing breeze starts whirling around, lulling Jongin to sleep again. 

He almost closed his eyes for the second time if he did not hear the sound of engine closing in. He sits up from his comfortable position and sees a black sedan closing by. The sedan stops and a man gets out to fill the tank. The man looks _okay_. He wears a grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. Kinda look like a grunge kid Jongin will find his friend, Junmyeon, fancies on tumblr. The man though, doesn’t look like someone who can kill Jongin in just a few seconds because he’s not that tall. He doesn’t look like a serial killer too because his eyes look too big for that—Jongin is shit at reading people isn’t he—but sadly he _doesn’t_ look friendly as well.

“Oh, fuck this shit,” Jongin mutters as he gets out of his car. He braces himself for anything that can happen in the next minutes.

“Hey!” He shouts to catch the man’s attention. The man tries to find the source of the voice and his gaze catches Jongin’s eyes. Jongin rethinks his decision, but his survival desperation moves his feet towards the black sedan just before the man getting in his car. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks.

The man answers boringly, “Well as you can _see_ , I’m here to fill up the gass.” 

Jongin feels like punching himself for asking such trashy question, “Y-yeah, of course. I mean, what are you doing _here_? In this deserted place. Where are you heading to?”

“Why do you ask?” The man furrows his eyebrows until there are creases on his forehead. His gaze scans Jongin from head to toe. Jongin judges based on his stare that the man’s considering whether to run away or be polite.

“I just need to know.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“How can I know you’re not a serial killer or a stalker or something?”

Jongin stared at him in disbelief, “Why the fuck would I be a serial killer?”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you? You can pass as one,” The man answers in a disgusted tone. Before he tries to get in, Jongin grabs his shoulder.

“Can’t we even have a chill conversation for a minute?”

“I don’t feel the need to do so with you. I don’t even know you.” The man glares at him and tries to get out of the grip, “Let me go, weird guy.”

Jongin holds him tighter and turns the man around so he can gawk at his big round eyes, “No, until you fucking hear me out. You see, I don’t want to have a friendly conversation with you too. But, I _fucking_ need to. Look.”

He places his finger on the man’s chin and ignores the fact that the short guy flinches. He moves the man’s head to the side so he can see the perfect view of his car, “You see that car? That’s mine. You see the smoke? That’s happening because my car is _fucking_ old and it’s broken. I don’t know how to fix it anymore because as much as I hate to say this, it can’t be fixed. Because of that, I can’t leave. Meanwhile, I _absolutely_ need to move from this deserted place. Because if I stay here any longer, my sanity will fly away and at that time, you will most likely make your own wish come true and see me on TV for going mad and killing people I encounter on street. You’ll be the one who turn this _totally_ normal guy to a _crazy_ man.”

The man looks him in the eye and yanks away from Jongin’s hand, “Okay, let’s talk. What do you need?”

“I need a ride. But I need to know about where you’re heading first,” Jongin states.

“W-wait what? You mean, you want _me_ , to bring you in this car? With me?”

“Tell me where you’re heading first so I can make up my own mind!” He shouts at the man’s face and he gets a punch, “Shit.”

“You wanted us to have a _civil_ conversation yet you’re so rude and you _fucking_ shout at me? You must be kidding,” the man puffs his mouth and rolls his eyes skyward. Jongin wipes his mouth and sees a hint of red on his hand.

He sighs, “Then, tell me. Okay? I’m a desperate fucker right now. You may not wanna get a punch from me too, so you’d better answer this now.”

The man stares at him and then he lows his head, “I don’t know.”

“Wait, what? I can’t hear you.” 

“I don’t _fucking_ know! Okay? I don’t _fucking_ know where I’m going. I drive mindlessly and now I’m in this deserted place, punching someone I have just met. I have no destination or whatsoever. Happy, now? Got your answer, right? Now, leave me alone so I can leave in peace because I bet you want to go somewhere, and sorry I can’t bring you to that place.”

Jongin laughs at the last sentence, “What did you just say?”

“W-why? What’s so funny?”

“You thought I’ve got some places to go to, didn’t you?”

“Well, of course. Not everyone is as clueless as me,” The man replies.

“Oh, that’s too bad then. Because _unfortunately—_ or should I say, _fortunately_ —this guy right here is as clueless as you!” Jongin feels like he has won the lottery. The man’s expression changes and Jongin can’t help but laugh at it, “Too bad I can ride in with you. So, _sweet little guy,_ would you be an angel and take me away from this deserted place?”

The guy sends him off while waving a finger in front of his face, “You owe me for this.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Jongin hurriedly takes his belonging and move them to the backseat of the black sedan.

“Wait, wait. Before you pretty much _move in_ to my car, let me see your ID first.”

“I’m not underage, don’t worry.” Jongin doesn’t give a fuck about the request and keeps pushing his stuff in the car until his leg gets kicked, “Ouch! What the fuck is that for? Punching me was not enough?”

“Give, me, your, ID, dickhead,” The man says sternly. Jongin only stares back at him. He doesn’t want to get punched or kicked for the third time, so he decides it’ll be better to give this man his ID. He takes his wallet and finds the card he’s looking for.

“There.”

The man quickly reads the information he needs.

_Kim Jongin_

_ January 14th 1994. _

“So, your name’s Kim Jongin?” 

“Yes, call me Jongin if you wanna save your time. What’s yours?”

The man decides it’ll be fair if he shows his own ID card too so he takes his own from the wallet.

Jongin receives it while trying to hold on to his luggage he hasn’t succeeded in putting in, “Do Kyungsoo. January 12th 1993—oh, wait. Our birthday is separated by one day?!”

“ _Unfortunately_ , yes.” 

Jongin nods his head slowly and they exchange the ID card they’re holding so it will go the rightful owner’s wallet, “Cool.”

“What’s your job?”

At the mention of job, Jongin feels his shoulders tensed. His hands feel sweaty and the air isn’t enough for him to breathe in.

“I danced,” he clears his throat when he notices how shaky his voice sounds, “I mean, I was a professional dancer.”

“No more?”

“No.” He states it as a matter of fact. Kyungsoo notices his guard is up so he doesn’t push too much.

While Jongin’s busy, Kyungsoo stares at him. Honestly, Jongin looks like a pretty decent guy if he doesn’t open his mouth. His mouth is too filthy, swears too easily. His face actually looks like the kind that—Kyungsoo believes—will make people stare. It’s mundane but there’s a hint of mystery behind his furrowed brows and downward mouth. He looks like a misfit puzzle piece that longs for the right way to go home.

“Do you enjoy the view?” Jongin asks amusedly, breaking Kyungsoo’s focus.

“Nah, I’m just pondering what kind of place fits your look so I can drop you off just there,” He lies.

Jongin snorts, “Okay, old man.”

Kyungsoo silently waits for Jongin and lets his hair gets swayed by the wind.

“What about you, Do Kyungsoo? Do you have a job?”

“Yeah. I’m a freelancer for programming.”

“Really?”

“Yes. That’s why I don’t really give a thing about my destination. I pretty much can still make money everywhere so that’s not gonna be any trouble for me.” 

Jongin just nods along because he doesn’t really wanna dig in now. He doesn’t need to know why this economically-stable man decided to drive thoughtlessly because it’s not his problem. When he sees that the last thing he needs to move has sat quietly on the backseat of Kyungsoo’s car, he smiles, “I’m done! Let’s go from this place before I get bald.” 

Kyungsoo closes his door and looks out the window, “So you’re just going to leave your car there?”

“What? Should I fit it in somewhere? In your trunk perhaps?”

“Ha-ha, a funny one you are.” Kyungsoo starts his engine and moves his steering wheel.

“I’m trying my best, Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo never imagined he would find himself letting someone in that easily. He never would have imagined he’d be driving in his car while there’s a tanned-skin guy sitting beside him. _Moreover_ , Kyungsoo just met him at a deserted gas station. This surely goes straightly to the list he made in his mind; _List of_ _Kyungsoo’s Insane Decision._ He doesn’t think about it too long though. Because Kyungsoo himself has no idea how his short-escape will end. 

And if he can be honest to himself, it feels less scary when there’s someone sitting beside him.

Kyungsoo turns his head towards Jongin’s seat. He observes the redness at the corner of Jongin’s mouth, the obvious evidence when his impulsive self took over.

“Do you want some plaster for that?” Kyungsoo asks as he points at the exact place of the redness.

Jongin shakes his head, “Nah, it’s nothing. It’s better to leave it out in the open air because it’s quite amusing to see your expression changes whenever you see it. You look like you’ve done such a huge sin when it’s basically just _punching a dickhead_.”

“I’m not one to fight with fists, Kim Jongin. So yes, I feel bad for punching you.”

Jongin snickers, “Don’t mention it. You owe me one but now you’re giving me a seat in your car. So I can happily say we’re even.”

“Glad to hear that, then.” Kyungsoo keeps his focus on the long empty road ahead of him.

“Have you always been like that, though? Hurting people then being the one who buys them bandages?”

Kyungsoo’s smile falters and then he utters, “I’m not always a kind person, Kim Jongin. I’ve hurt people and I didn’t even think about giving them bandages. You can say that it’s not everyday I become such a nice guy. I have times when I’m not in control.”

Jongin listens intently and replies, “Well, aren’t we all bad though?”

Kyungsoo laughs lightly at that, “Yeah. I guess so.”

The sun has gone and it leaves them with black screen hanging above their head. Some stars can be seen but the rest may probably hide behind the clouds. They probably do not want to see two lost people driving in a straight line, not thinking about eating and drinking because their stomachs were fueled with disgusts for themselves.

 

 


	2. Us and Chicken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need to make some rules."

_ I will let the radio fill in the void _

_ Between your harsh words and my weak soul _

_ I’ll give the green light to silence _

_ So it can bury the screams under our feet _

 

The scenery in front of them is blurry and empty. The road is a long, straight one with no end to be found. Kyungsoo’s stomach has growled a couple times even though he denied them all, earning quite a lot of chuckles from Jongin. 

“You’re a Pinocchio, aren’t you? The only difference is the more you lie, the more your stomach growls.” Kyungsoo sends him a death glare for the comment.

“Shut up.”

Jongin avoids the hand that tried to slap him, “Hey! What’s so wrong with being hungry?”

“It’s wrong when I don’t feel like chewing and swallowing,” Kyungsoo replies with clenched jaws.

“Why don’t you feel like doing such mundane tasks? W-wait,” Jongin gawks while his mouth gapes, “You’re not a human, are you?”

The car skids to an abrupt halt. Kyungsoo glares at his _unwanted_ passenger.

“This is why I _shouldn’t_ have taken anyone in. _This_ is what I don’t want.”

“What? What the fuck did I do?” Jongin’s button is pushed in just a split of second.

“You! You’re just too… _noisy_. I need some quiet time to think, but look what God gave me! A nosy passenger who seems like his mouth can’t close for just a fucking second!” Kyungsoo runs his hand in his hair and the black flocks look messier than before. 

“Well, this _noisy passenger_ here, is just trying to make a _fucking_ joke in hopes that the driver will smile a bit! What’s so bad about _trying to be nice_?!” Jongin’s voice is strained. His breathing tempo quickens and he feels like the car size is getting smaller.

He needs to get out of this sedan.

He doesn’t take a second glance at Kyungsoo and just opens the door—that _thankfully_ wasn’t locked—so he can meet with fresher air and pitch black surrounding. There are some trees on the side of the road, along with some wild plants that no one gives a fuck about. There’s no car passing by, he noticed. Even when they were moving, there were only two cars who passed them by. It truly seems like there is only a small portion of human population who are crazy enough to go through this long, endless road. He listens and the only sound he can find is cricket singing. The wind touches his cheek as if reminding him to breathe, reminding him that he needs to _fucking_ use his brain clearly.

When he hears the sound of door closing, he turns around to meet Kyungsoo’s short figure.

“What are you doing there?”

Jongin doesn’t give him an answer. 

“Hey, did your vocal cord break or something?” Kyungsoo strides to where Jongin stands. Jongin stares at his feet and he notices there’s another shadow beside him.

Kyungsoo crosses his hands in front of his chest. Jongin hears him sigh before the shorter man turns his body to face Jongin.

“Sorry about before. I’m just…I’m still unstable. Sorry I took it out on you.”

Jongin takes a cigarette box from his back pocket, ignoring the apology. He counts and he curses under his breath when he sees that he only has 2 left. He draws his lighter from his denim jacket and lights one of them. Jongin inhales deeply and blows out a huge puff of smoke.

Kyungsoo still stares at him without moving. Then he suddenly uncrosses his hands to take something from his jeans. Jongin takes a glance and he sees a box of cigarette being displayed on Kyungsoo’s hand.

“You smoke?” He asks after letting another rush of smoke out.

“Used to hate this thing.” Kyungsoo sneers while giving the box a disgusted look. “Now it’s on the top 3 of things I need to keep with me.”

“Tough time?” Jongin asks as he tries to sit on the edge of the road, not minding the dirt that will stick on his pants.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. He only looks back at Jongin and sends him a weak smile while his hand is holding the lit cigarette. He’s tiptoeing to comfortably sit on the hood of his car 

“We should make this work, shouldn’t we?” Jongin hears himself saying, “I mean, I left some shit back there. I don’t want to become rotten even faster while trying to piece my life back.”

“Yes. Yes, we should.” Kyungsoo agrees, his heart-shaped lips busy inhaling the toxic substances.

Jongin stands up abruptly, “Well, then…why don’t we make some rules?”  
“Rules?” Kyungsoo raises his right eyebrow.

“Yeah! We should draw the line. We should make the boundary to know where not to cross. We need to do it for the sake of our sanity.” He chuckles as he looks at his stomped cigarette that he threw away a few seconds ago.

“Sure. Let’s make it.” Kyungsoo hops off and puts his left hand on his hip.

“Okay, then. Let’s make it at somewhere comfortable, huh? Your car stinks.”

“What do you mean it stinks? It’s the smell of the perfume!”

Jongin ignores the answer and gets in the car, shouting at Kyungsoo to hurry back in, “Let’s eat, huh? Let’s find some restaurants for your stomach.”

Kyungsoo’s stomach growls again at the mention of restaurant.

Okay, he won’t deny it this time. He _is_ hungry, and he _wants_ toeat.

He sighs and stomps on his cigarette. His legs move toward the driver seat, “Alright, nosy.”

Jongin faces the window, trying to hide the smirk that’s plastering his face.

 

“This place is _absolutely_ deserted, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo says in a raised tone. He _knew_ this road is no longer crowded because the government has built roads that are quicker and smoother to travel on. But what he didn’t knew was the fact that it _is_ deserted. It’s been an hour and he still hasn’t seen any sign of restaurant or any place that serves food.

“ _Totally._ ” Jongin widens his eyes in disbelief.

“What should we do then?”

“Should we do a ritual to call some spiritual powers to help us?”

Kyungsoo snorts, “Ugh, I hate your ideas.”

“What? Do you have a better idea than that?”

“Yes, I do. We can change our preferences and be cannibal instead,” Kyungsoo replies in a monotonous voice. Jongin stares at him with mouth falling open

“Whoaa, you are _completely_ fuckedout of your mind, aren’t you?”

“Nah, just hungry.” 

Jongin just stares at the man beside him and observes the short guy. He didn’t notice that Kyungsoo is so pale. He’s like a child made off pure milk.

“W-wait. I think I see something.” Kyungsoo breaks Jongin’s stare. Jongin knocks on his head to get a grip on himself. He moves his position to face the front better.

He squeezes his eyes, trying to see the image better. When he searches for signs of life, he notices there’s a flickering sign just a few meters from where their car is.

“Oh shit, you’re right!!” Jongin screeches when he is sure it’s a restaurant. He punches Kyungsoo’s shoulder due to excitement.

“Get away you little—ouch, that hurts, nosy.” Kyungsoo scrunches his face. If he can be honest, he’s actually excited too. He can feel his mouth waters at the thought of food.

They stop in front of the place. The sign says it’s called _Merlin’s Dining._ Sounds pretty catchy, Kyungsoo must say. There’s another car, parked beside Kyungsoo’s black sedan. The place itself looks _alright_. It’s painted in yellow, with some little windows to peek in. Kyungsoo can’t guess how old it has stood on this land, but he’s just thankful this place is here to save the day.

“Let’s get out of this car, I need some food to digest.” Kyungsoo pulls out his key and opens his door. Jongin follows.

When the door is opened, a bell jingling. 

They’re met with an empty restaurant. There’s no one beside a tall man who’s sitting on a chair near the cashier. His face can’t be seen because his head is glued to his chest.

“Hello?” Jongin says in a louder voice. 

The man is so taken aback that he almost fell off.

“W-what in the world?” He rubs his eyes to erase the sleep that covers his gaze. His eyes suddenly go wide when he sees there are two men in his restaurant. He stands and takes a stray from the counter making it into somekind of his _shield_ , “Who the fuck are you?!”

Kyungsoo is taken aback by the sudden raise of tone, “Whoa, calm down. We just want to buy some…food?”

The man whom Jongin noticed can pass as a basketball player because of his height takes a step back and puts his stray on the counter when he heard Kyungsoo’s answer, “Oh, you want to order?”

“Sure. That’s why people come here, right? Isn’t this a restaurant?” Jongin asks with a questioning look.

“Yes! Yes. Oh my God, I’m so sorry for treating you like that. Let me guide you to your seat. Just two people, right?”

Kyungsoo and Jongin can only nod because their minds can’t process the sudden friendliness the man gives.

This place is indeed _weird_.

They decide to sit near the window. The tall man gives them two menus and takes his little note out of his pocket. His giant fingers are swallowing the pen in his grasp.

“What do you want to order?” He asks, “I recommend this one because it’s our customer’s favourite!”

Kyungsoo looks at where the man points at, “Fried chicken?”

“Yes. You can also get the spicy one if you want some burning flavor.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin flip the pages to see more choice but the menu’s basically full of _chicken_. Fried chicken, boiled chicken, seasoned chicken, and other _chicken_ that they didn’t know can be eaten.

“Is chicken this restaurant specialty?” Kyungsoo stares at the man.

The man whose name may be Chanyeol—because that’s what the nametag states—nods with a huge grin on his face, “Yes! Well actually, it is _my_ specialty.”

“Oh, you’re the one who will cook?” Jongin gasps.

“No one but me,” Chanyeol replies with a smug grin that doesn’t make Jongin feel good.

He doesn’t want to be near the man for too long, so he decides to order what was recommended, “I’ll take the fried chicken.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says as he closes the menu.

Chanyeol nods as he writes the order down, “Okay, two fried chickens. Noted. Got any drinks you want?” 

“Do you have cola?”Jongin asks.

“Yeah, of course. In fact, that’s the only drink we serve.” Chanyeol takes the menu from the table while plastering a huge smile on his face. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “We’ll order two colas, then.”

“Two fried chickens and two colas coming your way, gentlemen!” Chanyeol strolls to the back of the restaurant and can no longer be seen.

“Whoa, quite the weird one he is.” Kyungsoo lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Jongin chuckles, “I think being alone in this deserted road can _indeed_ drive people mad.”

 

A couple of minutes later, their order is served. The chicken is actually _not_ that good, but thanks to their hunger, everything tastes way better than it actually is. Chanyeol is busy turning on the TV after finishing his cook. So Kyungsoo decides it’s the best time to talk about the _rule_.

“The rule you talked about before…still want to make it?”

Jongin doesn’t look at him and just continues his eating, “Sure. That’s why we’re here to be honest.”

Kyungsoo moves further on his seat, “Okay. So, how about we mention what we want one by one? After that, we can…you know, do some bargaining and stuff.”

“Alright, let me start then,” Jongin says as he pauses gnawing at his chicken, “Hmm, let’s see…Okay. Rule number one, you can’t _fucking_ drop me off wherever you want.”

Kyungsoo nods halfheartedly, “Right…yeah, I’ll try my best. My turn then?”

Jongin nods.

“Don’t talk when I say ‘I don’t want to talk’. This getaway is supposed to make me think more clearly so I need some quiet moment to do so. Agree?”

Jongin thinks about it for awhile. Sometimes he just can’t help his mouth and he _needs_ to talk because he hates the silence. But despite the fact, he still agrees, “Okay. But I’m in charge of the radio. I don’t really like a complete silence because I think it can make me go deaf. Are you okay with that?”

Kyungsoo almost shakes his head but he changes his mind and says, “Alright. Your turn, then.”

“Do not fucking ask me why I decide to go on this trip to _nowhere_. We’re not that close for that, huh?”

Kyungsoo raises his cola to drink some while his head nods enthusiastically, “Agree on that one if you don’t ask about mine too.”

Jongin stares at him for awhile and finds himself saying, “Sure.”

“Okay…what else then…I don’t seem to have more.”

Jongin tilts his head, “Hmm, I think I still got one more.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Don’t get into my personal space.” Jongin replies with a straight face.

That earns a snort from Kyungsoo, “Yeah, easy one. Won’t imagine why I even need to get close with you.”

Jongin smirks, “Well, we don’t know what’s going to happen along the road, huh? What if you suddenly think I’m attractive and decide to do something?” 

When Jongin says the last couple of words while raising his eyebrows, Kyungsoo is so stunned that he chokes on his cola, “W-what the fuck? Where do you even get the idea?”

Jongin leans in and stares at the round eyes, “You’re straight, aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo tries to find his voice, “O-of course, I am!!”

Jongin leans back and chuckles, “Okay, then. It’s all settled.”

Kyungsoo drinks the last drip and then he stands up, “Alright. Now, before that giant guy decides to be all weird on us, we should get out.”

Jongin gets out of his seat and walks behind Kyungsoo towards the cashier. 

Kyungsoo tries to act like nothing happened, but his fidgeting hand isn’t deceiving anyone because he just dropped his wallet and when Jongin wants to help him picking up the cents that got out, he swats his hand away.

“I can take care of this,” He says as he hopes his voice doesn’t sound so shaky. 

He’s scared.

He’s scared that if Jongin gets too close, the man can listen to the loud beat his heart makes.

_ 1…2…3…Breathe, Soo. You need to fucking breathe. _

After Kyungsoo got a grip on himself, they quietly pay for their order. Chanyeol gives him a huge smile and he suddenly hands them two small boxes, “Because you’re my only customer for today, I’ll gladly give you these. Hope your traveling goes well! Don’t forget to come back later!” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin receives the box each, and they give him a smile too.

“Thanks, mate. See you ‘round then?” Jongin says as he walks towards the door.

Kyungsoo lightly waves at the giant man, “See you later,…” 

“Chanyeol! Call me, Chanyeol,” He says with a huge grin on his face. He’s practically glowing with happiness.

Kyungsoo giggles and nods, “Alright. See you later, Chanyeol. Best of luck for you!”

Chanyeol waves at him back and then Kyungsoo follows Jongin’s trail.

They both get into the car and then silence wraps them again. Jongin puts the box inside the dashboard and doesn’t even give it a second glance. Kyungsoo hasn’t opend his as well but he decided to put it on the backseat. When they’re both in a comfortable position, he silently turns the key in the ignition and when the engine is on, he turns the gear, presses the gas pedal, and drives them out of the parking lot.

When Kyungsoo hears Jongin opening his mouth, he stops him by saying, “I don’t want to talk, Jongin.”

Jongin stops before he even utters a word and because he’s agreed to this rule, he nods weakly. He quietly turns on the radio and tries to find the channel that fits his taste. When he feels like, the song passes his standard, he leans back on his seat and closes his eyes.

Kyungsoo is thankful that Jongin closes his eyes. He doesn’t want him to notice that his skin still produces cold sweat and his hands are drumming nervously on the steering wheel. He doesn’t want him to know that he’s affected by Jongin’s word.

He doesn’t want him to know more than what he shouldn’t.

So he lets the song wraps them both. He lets the notes accompany his loud heartbeat, he lets the song scream in his place.

 

 

 

_ We had a good thing going lately _

_ Might not have always been a fairy tale _

_ But you know and I know _

_ That they ain’t real _

_ I’ll take the truth over the story _

 

 

A.N :

I'm sorry if this is so boring and the chapters r shitty:') i promise i'll be better!! anddd i really hope you still enjoy it. please tell me what you think! :)x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think of this:)x
> 
> i'm thinking of making this a chaptered story but i still don't know how many chapters there'll be soOOO yea:)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! i'm sorry if it's boring:') i'll write harder!! please tell me what you think about this fic bcs i'd love to hear it:)


End file.
